Can't Forget
by Tigger2005
Summary: Buffy runs away again after Anne but this time she doesn't come back. What will her life be like after that and how will she deal with seeing her family and friends when she hasn't seen them in seven years?
1. Prologue

Can't Forget

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. Joss Whedon does. I only own the plot and the characters I make up. Most of these characters are real people that everyone knows and if you don't you must live under a rock. But if you've heard of these real people then I don't own them. They own themselves.

Summery: Seven years after she runs away she is forced back when she goes on a road trip with her best friends Sophia Bush and Sandra Bullock.

A/N: This is my first fan fiction for Buffy and the first fan fiction where I use real people. So please be nice.

_**Flash backs are in italics and bold.**_

_Thoughts are in italics._

Chapter One

Buffy Anne Summers sighed and turned to her two best friends.

"Why did I let you two talk me into going on a road trip this summer?" Buffy asked her two best friends Sophia Bush and Sandra Bullock.

"Cause I gave you my puppy dog eyes mommy," Buffy's son Alex answers for his Aunts.

"That's right. Who can refuse Alex's puppy dog pout? No one is immune to that" Sophia grinned.

"Well now that we got that settled, can we hit the road?" Sandra asked.

"Sure," Buffy told her.

Everyone piled into the car and set out to get comfortable. Sandra sat in the drivers seat for the first shift. Buffy sat in the passengers seat. Sophia and Alex sat in the back of the car.

"Let's role," Sandra exclaimed hitting the wheel.

An hour later they're on the road. Alex and Sophia are asleep in the back of the car. Buffy sees the signs to Sunny Dale. She hopes to god that Sandra doesn't get hungry this time of night. She didn't want to go there during the day. It was a bad memory that she still had. She didn't want to relive that life. She was over being the slayer. She had a new life with her seven-year-old son and her boy friend Jay Roberts.

"I'm hungry. I'm going to get off this exit and get some food," Sandra points towards the Sunny Dale exit.

"Why don't we get off at the next exit this is a small town," Buffy says.

"Small town's have the best food," Sandra said and gets off before Buffy could object any more.

They drive around the town until they see a restaurant that just so happened to be right next to the Magic Box. Sandra pulled up in front of the restaurant and got out. Buffy got out as well. Sophia woke up when they stopped as well. Buffy opened the door to where Alex sat. She woke him.

"Are we at a hotel mommy?" Alex asked.

"No. We stopped at a restaurant because Aunt Sandra got hungry," Buffy explained.

"Okay."

Buffy stood up and took Alex's hand. She met up with Sophia and Sandra on the sidewalk. They entered the restaurant. They were seated and given menus. Buffy looked around. She hadn't been here in Seven years. Her eyes locked on Willow, her old best friend. She was sitting with Xander, Oz, Cordelia, and another brunette. The brunette caught her staring and Buffy turned back to the conversation at hand with her friends. The waiter came over and they all got the salad bar. Unfortunately the salad bar was right next to where her old friends were sitting. Alex got up from the table.

"I can get my food all by myself. Do you want to see?" Alex asked.

When he asked this they all knew they should watch from the table. But she hoped that this time he didn't talk to anybody. Cause that's what he usually did. He usually went past tables saying 'HI my mom's famous.' Alex walked past her friends got to the salad bar safely. He put his favorites on his plates. Which included Chicken Nuggets, French Fries, Pizza, and mozzarella sticks. Coming back was a different story. Alex fell to the floor grasping his throat. Mother mode over road her worries. She got his inhaler and ran over to him. He took it from her and breathed in deeply. When he could finally breathe she took him into a big hug.

"Don't ever scare me like that again," Buffy told her son.

She didn't realize at this moment her friends were staring at her in surprise.

"I'm sorry Mommy."

Xander and Willow's mouths fell open at the word mommy. Cordelia's just about hit the floor. Oz's expression stayed neutral as usual. Buffy took Alex by the hand and led him back to the salad bar. Sophia and Sandra were up there too. They got their food and sat at the table in silence. Buffy looked up and saw her friends walk by the table. Willow looked at her sadly. Buffy immediately knew she had been spotted. She wouldn't be surprised if they tried to find her at her hotel room tonight. Which wouldn't be impossible seeing as there was only one motel room. When they were done Buffy paid the bill and they headed out to the car.

"I'm too tired to drive why don't we stay the night," Sandra said.

Buffy didn't argue. She knew Sophia was tired. And Buffy couldn't drive because she was a horrible driver. So they went to the hotel and got ready for bed.

A/N: What do you think? Is it good?


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

Buffy couldn't sleep that night. She just stared up at the white wall. Memories from her past flashed before her eyes every time she closed her eyes. So she just didn't close them. Buffy suddenly got the urge to go kills something dead. She usually was able to resist the urge but she had too much happen today. She deserved a little ass kicking after everything that happened. So Buffy got up and changed into some comfortable clothes. She wrote a quick note saying she went for a walk and she would be back soon. She grabbed a stake from her purse. Even if she wasn't doing slaying regularly it was always good to be prepared and she went out the door. She headed to the nearest cemetery and settled for the first vampire saw. The fight took all of five seconds.

"Stupid newbies," Buffy mumbled.

"Want a real fight love?" a familiar voice said.

Buffy spun around and found a certain bleached blonde who had tried to kill her numerous times.

"I thought I told you to get out of town?" Buffy asked.

"Well pet the thing about fighting for the good guys is you have to be were the hell mouth is."

Buffy looked at him like he was crazy if he thought she would buy that. Spike sighed.

"Haven't checked in with the family to let them know you're here have you?" Spike asked.

"I'm just passing through."

"Do you know how much pain you caused when you left love?" Spike asked.

"Do you know how much pain they put me through Spike?" Buffy asked, "Do you even know the reason why I left?"

"You run from your problems?"

"NO. They pushed me away. I had to be the one that knew everything. I had to win no matter what. I had to make the sacrifices but no one else could. I killed the love of my life and father of my child because I had to. And you know the funniest thing?" Buffy asked, "He had gotten his soul back when I killed him. He looked at me with such confusion when I stabbed him. The last thing he said was why. Then when I came back from running away I was just supposed to be fine. But how could I be. I had lost the one thing that meant the most to me and I was bearing his child. I told my mom I was pregnant with Angel's baby and she told me she would set up a appointment for a abortion. He's the only thing that I have left of Angel. I know I hurt a lot of people Spike. But I couldn't deal with anyone until I had dealt with my pain."

Buffy didn't know why she had let it all out for Spike. She didn't know why. She guessed she wanted to make him realize that they weren't the only one hurt and that maybe they had pushed her away and hurt her. She suddenly needed to get away from him. He could blab everything she said to him to her old friends and family. She didn't want that to happen. So she ran from the way she came from. Not looking where she was going she ran right into the brunette that had been sitting with her old friends.

"Watch were your going," The brunette glared at Buffy.

Then when she really looked at Buffy her face softened.

"Your Buffy Summers right?" the brunette asked.

"I'm not signing any autographs at the moment," Buffy said annoyed that a fan would recognize her in a graveyard.

"Nah. I don't want your autograph. I saw your picture in Willow's and Xander's crib," the brunette explains.

"And you are?"

"Your sister Slayer Faith," Faith replied.

"I'm not a slayer. I don't even know what that is," Buffy tries to get out of it.

Buffy runs back to the hotel room. The words Faith yells after her carry with her all the way.

"Once a slayer always a slayer."

Minutes later Buffy unlocked the door to the hotel room and ran into the bathroom. She hadn't realized she had woken up Sophia when she came in. She closed the bathroom door but forgot to lock it and slid onto the floor and began to cry. She didn't hear the door opened and didn't realize anyone was in the room with her until she felt a hand be placed on her shoulder.

"Maybe we shouldn't have come to Sunny Dale," Sophia told her, "Maybe you weren't ready."

Buffy looked at Sophia. Tears running down her face.

"When will I be ready? When?" Buffy cries.

Buffy buries her head in Sophia's shoulder and cries.

"You'll be ready soon enough."

A/N: Review please.


	3. Chapter Two

A/N: I would like to thank evilduckk, Allen Pitt, Mony19, Becomingwhaturmeanttobe, pinkyblue-ice, and Orlando-crazy for reviewing.

Chapter Two

Buffy awoke the next morning to an empty room. She wondered were everyone was. She found a note on the table next to the coffee pot. It read:

_Dear Buffy, _

I'm taking Alex to get something to eat and maybe some shopping. Sandra had to go back to the L.A for a big meeting she forgot about. I drove her to the bus terminal and she's taking a plane from an airport in L.A. Should be back soon. 

_Love,_

_Sophia and Alex_

Buffy put down the note and decided she needed a shower before she went out. So she jumped into the shower and when she came out she brushed her hair out and put it into a ponytail. Then she pulled on jeans and a tank top. She left the hotel and walked around town trying to find her son and best friend. She spotted Sophia and Alex going into a store called the Magic Box. She didn't know that her watcher Giles owned that store or that her family and friends were there on a regular basis. Buffy ran across the street and entered the shop. Alex was the first to spot her.

"Mommy," Alex called before he ran over to give her a hug.

Buffy walked over to Sophia. She held Alex's hand in her own hand.

"Morning Buffy," Sophia greeted, "feeling any better?"

"I think I'm feeling much better," Buffy smiled.

"Mommy wasn't feeling well?" Alex asked.

"No, but I'm all better now," Buffy smiled at her son.

Her son looked so much like Angel. He had his deep brown eyes without the brooding. He had Angel's Features. The only thing he had from Buffy was his blonde hair, but it was a slight bit darker. Alex grinned from ear to ear when Buffy told him she was fine now. He also had Buffy's smile. But that was all the traits she gave him and Buffy was glad that Angel could live on in her beautiful boy.

"Whose up for ice cream?" Buffy asked.

"Me," Alex exclaimed raising his hand as high as he could.

"Then let's go," Buffy said.

Alex grabbed a coin off the table.

"Can I have this to add to my collection mommy?" Alex asked.

Before Buffy could answer yes he put on his puppy dog eyes that she could never refuse to.

"Sure Sweetie. Let's go pay for it," Buffy replied with a smile when she saw the amount of joy that was in her son's eyes.

Alex took Buffy by the hand and led her over to the cash register. Buffy took the coin from Alex and placed it on the counter.

"How much is this?" Buffy asked the woman behind the counter whose tag said Anya.

Anya picked up the coin and looked at it.

"Four dollars and Fifty cents," Anya replied.

Buffy pulled a five-dollar bill out of her wallet and handed it to Anya.

"Your change is fifty cents," Anya handed her the money, "Would you like a bag?"

"No thanks."

"Come buy things again," Anya, told her.

"Anya how times…"

Xander's words were cut off when he saw Buffy's head turn and look at him. Buffy's smile disappeared.

"Come on Alex let's go," Buffy told her son who was oblivious to the whole thing.

Buffy turned to go. Alex was right behind her.

"Buffy," Xander called out.

Buffy froze for a second and then tried to keep going but Xander knowing Buffy's name got Alex interested. What got him more interested was the fact that his mom had stopped short and then kept going. Alex turned around and looked up at his Mom.

"Mommy, that man called you," Alex told her, "I think it would be impolite to walk away."

Buffy sighed she knew she wasn't going to win this. Buffy turned around and looked at Xander.

"Yes," Buffy answered.

"Do you think we can talk?" Xander asked.

"We were just headed to get ice cream why don't you come," Alex offered.

Buffy knew she couldn't win this battle either. She had learned to pick her battles with Alex. Xander nodded. Ten minutes later Buffy and Xander were sitting at there own table while Sophia was at another table with Alex.

"So how have you been Buffy? Fame treating you alright?" Xander asked dryly.

"Xander if you going to criticize me the time then maybe I should go."

"I'm sorry I I'm a little you know angry. You left with no word. You walked out on your Mother and Willow. All they were trying to do was help," Xander told her.

"Help me? Is that what they told you?" Buffy laughed.

Xander was surprised at the sudden outburst. He thought he had the right to be mad but maybe he hadn't heard it all.

"You have no idea what I was going through at the time," Buffy spat.

"You never tried to talk to us."

"I told my mom about the most important thing that had happened to me. I went to her for advice and help when I found out I was pregnant with Angel's baby. Do you know what she said?"

Xander shook his head.

"She told me she would set up an abortion," Buffy's smile vanished, "She never even asked what I wanted."

Xander looked over at Alex.

"That's Angel's son?"

"Yeah," Buffy's eyes brightened, "He's the best thing that ever happened to me. I don't know what I would have done without him."

Xander saw that happiness. Buffy turned her attention.

"I know I'm asking a lot. But can you not tell anyone that I'm here. Not yet anyway. I'm not ready," Buffy asked Xander with a pleading look in her eyes.

Buffy had never pleaded before. And she had never looked so frightened either.

"Alright. I promise," Xander agreed.

A/N: More coming soon. And please review.

You can also check out my other stories:

1. Bundle of Joyhttp/ How do you keep love alive?

http/ Forgive me not

http/ 


	4. Chapter Three

A/N: Thanks for reviewing. I would like to thank the following:

Allen Pitt: Joyce is still alive. Dawn is alive but you will find out more about her further in the story. And as you can see Faith is still alive and on the good side.

Qihotex: The reason I chose the L.A airport will come to light a little later. Everything will be explained about how Alex came about later on. I have a really good twist on that. Well I think it's good.

Orlando- crazy: Thank you for reviewing. I chose Xander to be nice because he is the most down to earth Scooby there beside Tara.

Becomingwhaturmeanttobe: Thanks for the review.

Chapter Three

Buffy walked over to were Sophia was standing with the mechanic. She glanced over to make sure Alex was still in his seat coloring.

"How did you guys not catch this before? My friend had brought the car in yesterday," Sophia was annoyed.

"We weren't looking for this yesterday," the man named Eric said.

"How long will this take?" Buffy asked.

"It's hard to say. We have to special order the parts from a place out in L.A."

Sophia sighed.

"We may as well come back tomorrow," Buffy told her.

Sophia nodded in agreement. They went and got Alex and then headed towards the restaurant by the Magic Box. They sat down at a table. Alex was the only one that was hungry.

"Wanna see me get my own food?" Alex asked standing up.

"Sure sweetie," replied Buffy.

"Of course," Sophia echoed.

Alex smiled at the two before he made his way up to the buffet. Buffy watched him carefully. She didn't want him to have another asthma attack. She saw Xander sitting with Anya by the buffet. She watched as Alex gave Xander a high five. Once you get Alex to like you he likes you for life. Buffy turned back to Sophia. Just knowing that someone else would be watching Alex made her feel safer.

"Are you ok with having to stay a few extra days?" Sophia asked.

"I'm cool," Buffy said smiling.

"Are you sure?"

Buffy nodded and forced a smile on her face. She hoped that Sophia wouldn't see through it.

"Well if you're sure," Sophia said still unsure of whether or not Buffy was being truthful.

Alex came back and the topic was dropped. Then Xander came over.

"Can I talk to you for a moment Buffy," Xander said.

"What is it?"

"Faith and Spike told everyone your back," Xander said.

Buffy's eyes gleamed with fright and then it went away as fast as it had come.

"When?"

"I don't know but I was just told and they plan to look for you tonight. They think your going to you know patrol," Xander told her.

"Relax they know about my past."

Xander sighed.

"Good. Cause I can't lie very well."

Buffy turned to Sophia.

"Is the hotel room in your name?" Buffy asked.

Sophia nodded.

"You forgot about Spike's extra sense."

Buffy sighed again.

"We'll deal when it happens."

Xander nodded and left with Anya. When Alex was done eating he asked if they could go back to the Magic box to buy another coin. Buffy said yes. Anything to take her mind off of her past. When they walked in Buffy let Alex roam around. Then out of the corner of her eye she saw Giles. Then she had to get out of there. She went over to Alex.

"Alex why don't we go back to the movie store and you can buy a movie," Buffy suggested.

Alex grinned from ear to ear and nodded. Buffy took him by the hand and led him over to where Sophia was standing.

"We're going to the movie store," Buffy said.

Sophia nodded and followed them out of the store. Ten minutes later they were in the movie store. Alex was looking through the movies deciding which ones he wanted.

"What's with the quick exit?" Sophia asked.

"I saw Giles."

Buffy hadn't seen Giles since the day she had gone back to Sunny Dale. She had thought she was ready to go home. But when she got their she wasn't. Everything reminded her of her baby's father. She had told her mom and Giles about Angel's baby. They both agreed that it would be best if she got an abortion. They never even asked Buffy what she wanted. Giles said it was for the best. He said he was afraid that Alex would become a vampire worse then Angelus. But Alex hadn't and Buffy was mad at him for saying such a thing.

"Giles was your old watcher?" Sophia asked.

Before Buffy could answer Alex came over holding three movies.

"Can I get these Mommy?" Alex asked.

"Sure."

Buffy took the movie from her son and got online to pay for them. When she was done she went back to the hotel with Alex and Sophia. Alex was immediately in front of the television so he could watch one of his new movies. This gave Buffy and Sophia more time to talk. They sat on Sophia's bed on the other side of the room. Buffy sat resting against the wall. Sophia sat across from her in a chair.

"Do you think they'll come tonight?" Sophia asked.

Buffy pulled some blonde hair out from in front of her eyes.

"I'm not sure," replied Buffy.

Sophia crossed her arms across her chest. She was about to say something when there was a knock on the door.

"Want me to get it?" Sophia asked.

Buffy shook her head. She got up off the bed and crossed the room. When she opened the door she found Willow on the other side. She wore a confused look on her face.

"Hello Willow," Buffy said.

Buffy made no move to invite her friend in. This saddened Willow.

"So your back?" Willow asked.

"My car is being fixed. As soon as it's done I'm leaving."

Willow's face fell.

"Why would you come back and open all the wounds you caused if you were only going to leave again?" Willow asked.

Buffy was shocked.

"Wounds I caused. All of you caused them."

Willow's eyes darkened.

"How could you say something like that?" Willow demanded.

"Why don't you ask Giles how he pushed me away. Ask him about the baby he wanted me to give up just because it was Angel's. Then you'll know why I left."

"What are you talking about?" Willow asked.

Buffy forgot. She had never gotten a chance to tell anyone that she was pregnant. Buffy opened the door and pointed to Alex.

"That's my son Alex. His father is Angel. I told my mom and Giles about him and do you know what their solution to him was?" Buffy demanded.

A tear slid down both Buffy's check. Willow had tears streaming down her face. She shook her head.

"They told me they would set up an appointment for an adoption."

Before Willow could respond to Buffy's comment Alex came over.

"Why are you crying Mommy?" Alex asked.

"I'm okay sweetie," Buffy promised.

Alex nodded. Buffy picked him up and hugged him.

"Does he look evil to you Willow?" Buffy asked.

Willow shook her head.

A/N: I hope that was better. Please review.


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

As soon as Willow had left Buffy began to think it would be a great idea to take Alex and Sophia to the movie. This way that when more of her old friends came here to see her she wouldn't be there.

"Wanna go to the movies Alex?" Buffy asked.

Alex eyes brightened at the thought of seeing a movie. He loved to see movies. He loved to see his mom in movies. Every so often Buffy did a children's movie for Alex. When Alex went with his pre school class to see a Seseme street movie he got to tell everyone in his class that his mommy was in it. No one believed him at first. Then when she came to pick him up they all believed him.

"Can we see Spiderman 2?" Alex asked with puppy dog eyes.

Buffy smiled at her son. She could never say no to him even with the puppy dog eyes.

"Of course."

Buffy turned to Sophia.

"Wanna come?" Buffy asked her best friend.

"Nah. I think I'm going to stay here and get some sleep," Sophia answered.

"Okay."

Buffy and Alex left the hotel. It took them ten minutes to walk to the movie theatre. On the way all Alex would talk about was Spiderman, the first movie, and the comics her had read about Spiderman. Buffy was relieved when they got there. About two hours later Buffy and Alex came out of the movie theatre. It was a lot darker then when they had gone in. Buffy took Alex by the hand and led him back to the hotel.

"Did you see when Spiderman stopped that train from going off the side?" Alex asked his mommy.

"I did."

They were half way home before Alex had ran out of things to say about the movie they had seen. Buffy heard something. She wasn't sure what it was but she didn't like it. Just then four vampires emerged.

"Such a tasty treat," the first vampire said.

Alex hid behind his mom. He was terrified.

"That's not going to save you little boy," Said the second one.

Buffy stared them right in the eye.

"I really don't want to fight you right now," Buffy said flatly.

"You have no choice," the third one said.

The fourth one wasted to time in talking and lunged at Buffy and Alex. Buffy used the vampire's momentum and threw him over her shoulder. He landed on a spike. It went through his heart and he melted into dust. Buffy turned back to the other three. They all exchanged glances.

"Time for the slayer to die," the first one said.

Just then at least ten other vampires emerged from the shadows. Buffy wondered why she hadn't sensed them before. They all attacked at once. Buffy was overwhelmed. She hadn't dealt with more than two vampires in over seven years. She had dusted two vampires but by the time the fight was over Buffy was on the ground with a stake in her stomach. She had a knife in the small of her back and her shoulder.

"Mommy," Alex screamed.

He ran over to her and kneeled down beside her. He began to cry softly. When he looked up he saw Xander fighting the vampires with the red head that had come to the hotel room that night and five other people. When all the vampires were dust Spike came over to Alex.

"Your mom's going to be okay," Spike promised.

Alex nodded his blonde head. Tears slid down his cheeks. Spike pulled the little boy into his arms. Alex cried his heart out. Seconds later the ambulance got there. Buffy was taken away on the ambulance. Xander was the one to ride in the back. Everyone else got in Giles car and drove to the hospital. Alex wouldn't let go of Spike in the time from when they left to when they got there. Spike sat down in the waiting room with Alex right next to him. The others sat around him.

"I should go call Buffy's friend Sophia," Xander stated before he got up and left.

"Well now maybe we should introduce everyone here," Spike suggested.

"My name's Alex," Alex said in a small voice.

Spike smiled at the boy.

"Me names Spike."

Alex giggled.

"You have a funny name," Alex said.

Spike was glad he could make the boy laugh.

"It's more of a nickname really."

Spike hoped he wouldn't ask why he was called Spike but luckily he wasn't.

"I'm Willow."

"I'm Anya."

"I'm Giles."

"I'm Cordelia, but you can call me Cordy."

"I'm Tara."

"I'm Faith."

"And you know the whelp," Spike said.

"Who?" Alex asked as he thought who that might be.

"Xander."

Alex laughed again. Xander came into the room.

"Hi whelp," Alex greeted Xander.

Xander sighed and looked straight at Spike.

"You had to teach him that?" Xander asked.

"It's making him laugh isn't it?" Spike shot back.

Xander looked at Alex. He was smiling again.

"I guess your right."

A/N: Ahhh! Lack of detail. I know.


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

Alex woke up in a strange room and for a second forgot where he was. Then he remembered the events of the night before. The social service had sent him home with Joyce. They had told him that she was his Grandmother. But he had to wonder if she was his Grandmother why had he never met her. He got off the bed he was on and left the room to search for Spike or Xander. He found Xander sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee in his hand. He was the only one in the kitchen.

"Morning Xander," Alex told him.

Xander looked up from his paper.

"Morning Alex. Are you hungry?"

Alex nodded. He hadn't eaten since the movie last night. Xander set his coffee down and opened the fridge.

"What would you like to eat?" Xander asked.

Alex thought for a moment. His mom had never really asked what he wanted to eat because she knew what his favorites where. So did Auntie Sophia and Auntie Sandra.

"Do you have an coco pebbles?" Alex asked.

Xander prepared a bowl of coco pebbles for Alex and himself. He placed the bowl in front of Alex and sat down to eat his own.

"You like coco pebbles?" Alex asked.

"Who doesn't?" Xander asked.

Alex shrugged. He had never met anyone that didn't like coco pebbles. Even the most famous of famous people ate coco pebbles. Alex should know he had met most of them. Dawn was the next person to come into the kitchen.

"Morning Xander, Morning Alex."

"Morning," Alex and Xander said before eating another spoonful of their coco pebbles.

She saw the coco pebbles and made herself a bowl. She sat next to Xander. She was still too nervous around Alex. She had to get the idea of him being her nephew around her head first. Which was hard because she couldn't imagine Buffy being a mom. Willow and Tara came down next. Another chorus of Good mornings was issued. Willow and Tara too made themselves some coco pebbles. Cordy and Faith were the last two to come into the kitchen. Another round of Good mornings was issued and they too made themselves a bowl of coco pebbles. Faith was the last one to use the coco pebbles.

"We're out of coco pebbles," Faith announced.

"Then you have to go buy more," Alex told her.

"Why's that little man?" Faith asked.

"My mommy always says that if you finish the coco pebbles you have to buy more. Auntie Sophia is usually the one that has to buy them," Alex informed Faith.

"Ok. I'll pick some up later."

Alex gave her a small smile before he returned to his own cereal. Everyone was shocked. He hadn't said much since they got to the hospital. They were all worried about him. The phone rang and Alex looked at it hopefully. Xander was the one to answer it. He spoke in a quiet voice so no one would hear him. When he hung up and turned to look at the others he had a grim look about him.

"Who was that?" Willow asked.

Everyone else was afraid to find out who it was. It could be about Buffy and from what Xander's expression it didn't look good.

"That was Sophia. B…" Xander couldn't go on.

"Is mommy okay?" Alex asked in a small voice.

"She's in a coma."

Everyone's faces fell. They heard Joyce gasp and run out of the room. They heard her cry. Tara was the one to leave the room to comfort her.

"What does that mean?" Alex demanded.

Xander sighed. He went over and kneeled in front of him.

"Mommy's taking a long nap. We don't know if she's going to wake up."

Tears sprang from Alex's eyes as he realized what had happened. He buried his head in Xander's shoulder and cried. Everyone looked on helplessly. Everyone sulking in their own pity and regret.

A/N: Review Please.


	7. Chapter Six

A/N: I will not be able to update for a while because I'm going away to England. I won't be back July 23. And when I get back I'm going to post an awesome chapter.

A/N 2: I'm looking for a Beta reader. If you would like to become my beta reader for my Buffy the vampire slayer stories then please put this in you review.

Name

Fan Fiction Name

Age

Why would you like to do it?

A story that you have written that you think best shows your writing ability for the show Buffy the vampire slayer

A link to the story you've chosen.

Thank you for reading this story. Hope you enjoyed it so far.

Chapter Six

Spike looked down at the sleeping Alex. He felt so bad for him. He hadn't been able to fall asleep without Spike in the room. He had also asked Xander to stay but he had to go home to get some rest. So Spike stayed with Alex.

"G' night," Spike whispered before he went downstairs.

Spike found Joyce in the kitchen. She looked horrible.

"Where did everyone go?" Spike asked.

Joyce looked up from her tea.

"Faith went on Patrol. I sent Dawn and Giles to bed. Willow, Tara, and Cordelia went back to their dorms," replied Joyce.

Spike took a seat across from Joyce.

"How are you holding up?" Spike asked.

Joyce took a sip of her tea.

"Not well. I haven't seen her in seven years and now when I may get her back she's in a coma."

Joyce sighed. She stood up and put her cup in the sink.

"I'm going to go to bed. I doubt I'll get much sleep though."

Joyce left the room and headed upstairs. Spike went over to the fridge and was about to take out a bag of blood to heat up when he heard Alex scream a blood-curdling scream. Spike ran as fast as he could and was the first one in Buffy's old room. Spike sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Shh Alex. Your safe."

Alex opened his eyes and saw Spike. He wished that he had his mommy. Spike pulled Alex into a hug in which Alex cried. Spike looked up and saw Joyce, Giles, and Dawn in the doorway.

"Don't worry. I can handle this. You can all go back to bed," Spike promised them.

They all nodded and went back to bed. Even though Spike doubted any of them were going to get back to sleep. Alex soon cried himself back to into a dreamless sleep. Spike tucked him into bed and sat next to it in a chair. He stayed up most of the night in case Alex had any more night terrors.


	8. Chapter Seven

A/N: I would like to thank Slayer Forever, pinkyblue-ice, Orlando-crazy, Mony19, PhoenixJay27, and Becomingwhaturmeantobe for reviewing.

Chapter Seven

Sophia looked over her friend at the hospital. She was worried sick that Buffy wasn't going to wake up. She now realized why Buffy had walked away from the job when she found out she was pregnant. This job was so dangerous. She would've done the same. Then she felt her hand being squeezed. She looked down hoping what she felt was real.

"If you can hear me Buffy squeeze my hand," Sophia said.

Sophia waited a second. Then she felt Buffy squeeze her hand. Then she saw her eyes flutter open.

"How are you feeling?" Sophia asked.

"Alex?" Buffy asked.

"He's fine sweetie."

Buffy sighed in relief.

"Where is he?"

"Social services thought it would be best for him to stay with his grandmother."

Buffy gasped.

"My mother?"

Sophia nodded. She knew that that was the last place Buffy wanted Alex to be. She even knew why. She just hoped Buffy wouldn't overreact.

"I have to see him."

Buffy jumped out of bed and put on the fresh clothes that Sophia had brought. She turned to look at Sophia.

"I want out of this hospital now," Buffy demanded.

"I'll see what I can do."

Sophia left to see if she could get them to discharge Buffy and within two hours Buffy was discharged. They had all the medicine she would need to take and were in Sophia's new rental outside Buffy's old home.

"Are you sure you want to go in?" Sophia asked.

"I'm just going in to get Alex."

Buffy got out of the car and Sophia went to get out to.

"You stay in the car. I may need a fast exit."

Sophia nodded and got back into the car. Buffy turned and walked up the walkway. She was so nervous. She hadn't been to that house in seven years. Her heart was racing very fast. So fast she thought it would explode. She rung the door bell and Xander answered the door.

"God. Buff. You gave us all a scare," Xander cried.

"Sorry Xand," Buffy smiled weakly, "I've come to pick up Alex."

"Come on in."

Buffy followed Xander into the kitchen.

"Want anything?" Xander asked.

Buffy shook her head. She just wanted Alex so she could leave Sunny Dale forever. Xander called for Alex to come into the kitchen. Spike walked into the kitchen with Alex on his shoulders. Buffy stood up straight.

"What's he doing here?" Buffy demanded.

"Relax Love. I'm good. I told you remember."

"Mommy," Alex shrieked making it impossible for anyone to hear what Spike had said.

Alex dove off Spike and ran over to Buffy. Buffy enclosed her son into a giant hug not caring that an explosion of pain erupted in her stomach.

"It's so good to see you honey," Buffy whispered.

Alex and Buffy were both teary eyed.

"I missed you so much mommy," Alex cried.

"Missed you to baby. But mommy's here now," Buffy soothed her crying son.

Alex nodded into her head. He lifted his head off her shoulder and smiled broadly.

"I love you mommy."

"Love you too."

Alex got up and went over to Spike.

"Spike was helping me make some clay statues of dinosaurs," Alex explained, "Wanna see."

Buffy nodded her head and smiled.

"Of course sweetie."

Alex ran from the room to get them. Buffy turned to look at Spike and Xander.

"I should get going after he comes back."

"Buffy?"

Buffy turned around hoping that it wasn't who she thought it was. But she never got what she wanted. Standing there was her mother.

"Mom?"

A/N: Now that the chapter is over I'm having a contest. Can anyone guess what's going to happen?


	9. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

Buffy stood frozen to the spot. She didn't know what to say to her mother and was too afraid to move. She hadn't seen her mother since she had suggested that Buffy should abort her baby, just because Angel was the father. She remembered it like it was yesterday. Anger circulated through her like it had the day she ran away. It was feeling she had never felt before and had always wished she'd never feel again.

"It's so good to see you honey," Joyce told her daughter.

"Don't you dare honey me," snapped Buffy.

Joyce looked like she had been slapped in the face. Xander looked extremely shocked. He never expected Buffy to become that mean. But then again he didn't know the real reason Buffy had left. Only Spike did, when she accidentally told him the other night. Buffy ran from the room with such speed only a slayer had. She fell to her knees under a tree. Tears leaked from her eyes and slid down her cheeks.

"You alright slayer?" Spike asked Buffy.

"It's Buffy and yes. I mean no. I don't know anymore."

Buffy sighed resting her head against the tree. Spike took a seat next to Buffy under the tree.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Why would I wanna talk to you about it?" snapped Buffy.

Buffy mentally cursed herself. She shouldn't have been that mean to Spike. He wasn't her problem. Her problem was her mother. Spike never told her to abort her baby. She didn't know how he would have reacted. But he didn't deserve to be snapped at he was just trying to help. Buffy let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you," Buffy apologized, "It's just seeing her opened up old wounds that I guess I haven't dealt with yet."

"Don't worry about it love," Spike told her, "We all get like that."

"Will I ever forgive her for what she did?" Buffy asked suddenly, "Cause I don't know if I can take this pain anymore."

Spike pulled her into his arms for a hug. Buffy rested her head on his chest and let the tears come again.

"Look pet, I know we haven't really been friends, enemies yes, but if you need anything just come find me and I'll help you."

Buffy lifted her head to look up at Spike. She looked into his blue eyes and knew he was being sincere.

"That means a lot to me," Buffy told him, "Do you think you could get Alex. I don't think I can go in there."

Spike grinned.

"I'd be happy too."

Spike got up and headed over to the house.

"Oh and Spike don't tell the others what my mother did," Buffy called after him.

Spike turned around and nodded, understanding why.

"I won't tell a soul," Spike promised.

Buffy went over to the car. She opened the car door to find that Sophia was on the phone. She had a worried expression on her face when she hung up.

"What's the matter?" Buffy asked.

"That was the hospital in L.A. Chad was in an accident."

Buffy closed the door.

"Then go to him," Buffy urged.

Sophia looked over at Buffy.

"But what…"

Buffy waved off what Sophia was saying.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

"If you say so."

Sophia drove off just as Spike came out with Alex. Alex ran over to hug Buffy. He held a clay statue of a dinosaur in one hand.

"Do you like it mommy?" Alex asked.

"Of course I do. Are you hungry sweetie?" Buffy asked.

Alex nodded his head rapidly.

"Can we get pizza?" Alex asked.

Buffy smiled.

"Of course."

Then Alex asked something that shocked both Buffy and Spike.

"Can Spike come?" Alex asked.

Buffy looked over at Spike. He nodded his head that he would if she wanted him too.

"Sure honey," Buffy said smiling at her son.

"Then let's go."

Alex walked ahead of them. Spike and Buffy fell behind so they could talk, but Buffy was watching Alex like a hawk. Since it was night she had to worry.

"Where's Sophia?" Spike asked.

"I sent her back to L.A. Her husband was in an accident."

Spike nodded. Silence spread over them once more. Buffy began to fidget with her pocket. She was starting to feel something for Spike. Something she had never felt how. Not even with Angel. She just didn't know what it was. A few minutes later they were sitting at the table eating pizza.

"Mommy?" Alex asked.

"Yes sweetie?"

"Can Spike be my new Daddy?"

A/N: What do ya think? Is that a cliffhanger or what? You all probably are like grr, why would she end on that. I'm evil I know. If ya want to know what happens please review. The person who gets what's going to be next will win a chance to decide on something that happens further on in the story. Thanks for reading.


	10. Chapter Nine

A/N: I felt bad for not updating in like forever so i give you two chapters in one day. Enjoy!

Chapter Nine

"Can Spike be my new daddy?" Alex asked innocently.

Buffy and Spike fell silent. Neither of them knew what to say. The question had caught them off guard. Especially Buffy. She had never seen Spike in that light, but now that she thought about she did have some kind of feelings for Spike. But she hadn't known what they were. Not until Alex had asked that simple question. Well the question was simple to him. To Buffy it had been more complex. She thought about all the nice things Spike had done for them. Taking care of Alex while she was in the hospital. Staying with him while he had nightmares. Listening to Buffy when she had a problem. Maybe she did like him. But how could she like him. He was a vampire and she was the slayer. Then she was reminded of Angel. The father of her child. But he had a soul.

"Umm…." Was all Buffy could say.

"I'm tired mommy," Alex said forgetting about his question or Buffy hoped he would.

"Then let's go home sweetie."

Spike got up and paid for the check before Buffy could. He then walked the two back to their hotel room. The whole was they were quiet. Alex played with his model dinosaurs ahead of them. When they got into the hotel room. Alex ran to get his pajama's on and brush his teeth. When he was in the bathroom.

"Thanks for dinner," Buffy said.

"No problem Love."

Buffy sighed and looked at the ground. She was nervous around Spike. This had to be a sign of her feelings.

"Look I'm sorry if Alex's question made you uncomfortable."

Spike waved off the apology.

"I don't mind pet," Spike grinned.

Before Buffy could say anything more Alex came out and went over to Spike.

"Can you tuck me in?" Alex asked Spike.

Spike smiled down at Alex.

"Sure."

Buffy watched from the living room as Spike tucked in Alex. He even told him a story. Something Alex hadn't asked anyone in a while. Buffy realized what was happening. She was falling in love with Spike. But she didn't know what she should do about it. When Spike came out of the room she was still deciding whether or not she should tell him or whether or not it was true.

"You okay Love?" Spike asked taking a seat next to Buffy.

Buffy knew what she should do.

"I think I am."

She then turned to face him and kissed. Spike was surprised but it didn't take him long to return the kiss.

"What was that for Pet?" Spike asked when they broke apart.

"I think it's obvious."

She kissed him again.

"I think I could get used to this," Spike told her.

"Me too."

A/N: I know it was short. Please review.


	11. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

Buffy entered the Magic Box the next morning to see the gang with Alex the next morning. She saw Spike in the corner having a heated discussion with Giles and from her extra hearing she could tell it was about her. Spike noticed her and sent her a grin her way before turning back to Giles. Buffy couldn't help the smile that slid over her face as she joined Faith, who was sitting at the table.

"Hey B, Hey little guy," Faith said.

Buffy and Alex both said Hi before taking a seat too.

"Can I look around Mommy?" Alex asked.

Buffy nodded and Alex scurried off in another direction. When he was gone and out of ear shot Faith turned to Buffy with a curious expression etched across her face.

"What?" Buffy asked upon seeing her expression.

"What's with you and Spike?" Faith asked.

Buffy stuttered over a denial. That's what she always did. She denied things that were true. But it didn't concern Spike who was listening because he knew it was in her nature.

"Don't tell me nothing," Faith insisted, "I saw that look he gave you."

Buffy dragged Faith into the backroom after telling Anya, who was behind the register, to watch Alex. When they were back there Buffy closed the door and turned back to Faith. She told her about what had happened last night from when Alex had asked that complicated question. When she was done with her tale Faith's expression had changed from one of curiosity to one of shock. She had not expected that kind of an answer.

"So are you and Spike like a thing?" Faith asked.

"I don't know. But Alex does like him," Buffy replied, "I just care about Alex's happiness."

"But you gotta start caring about your own happiness too!"

Meanwhile when Buffy and Faith had left the room Spike had finished his heated conversation with Giles. He had yelled at the watcher for what he had done so many years ago to his slayer. Giles had been a taken back that what he and Joyce had done was the reason that Buffy had left. But Spike was not happy with that kind of apology. He thought the old man should have known what he had done was wrong. He left the shocked Giles and went over to his little guy.

"Hey Alex," Spike said.

"Hey Daddy," Alex responded.

Spike was a little shocked with the name Alex was now calling him, but he took it in stride. He felt proud that Alex thought of him like that. So he went around the store looking at different things with his new found son.

A/N: I know I took soooo long to update and I just want to apologize. I hope I haven't lost any readers because of this. I'm sorry.  Please forgive me 


End file.
